Close yet far
by kikikimamama
Summary: Lizzie has Agoraphobia and is afraid to leave the house. ONE SHOT FIC! LG.


Close yet far  
  
  
  
This one shot story is based on the CKY song, "Close Yet Far." Having said that, I don't  
  
own nothing in this story. Not the song, not Lizzie or anyone else for that matter. It is recommended  
  
that you listen to the song while you read. And just so you know, Agoraphobia is the fear of open  
  
spaces, and Lizzie will have it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie looked out the window and sighed. Her life was never normal after she developed  
  
Agoraphobia. And no one knows how she got it. All day she just sat in her house, doing anything she  
  
could to keep come from going insane. One thing that kept her going was Gordo. He was her best  
  
friend along with Miranda. He was also the one she was in love with. If anyone heard her say that,  
  
they would have said that it was just a crush and that she would get over it in time. But instead of  
  
dying out, it just got stronger everyday instead. It hurt her to know that she could probably never  
  
leave her house for anything. Well, almost anything. She could go into the back yard. But that  
  
wasn't enough. She wanted to be out in the world. With Gordo. She wanted to be able to enjoy such  
  
little things as walking in the park, or rollerblading down the sidewalk, or just going to school. That  
  
was one advantage of this thing. She was tutored by Gordo, and so she didn't have to face Kate and  
  
her cronies. But she still missed chatting with her teachers and seeing her friends and even, God  
  
forbid, eating the school food.  
  
She hadn't moved from her spot next to the window all this time, and had snapped out of her  
  
thoughts just in time to see Gordo running up the walk of her house in the rain. Her heart leapt into  
  
her throat as she ran to the door to let him in. She jerked the door open and pulled him out of the rain  
  
and into her arms. He was surprised by this move, but he still enjoyed it very much.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"While it's nice to see you too, I think people might get the wrong idea if they saw us like  
  
this." Not that he minded.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She let go and stood there, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Well, let's get to work. It's not much today, but it's still a little irksome."  
  
They went into the living room and sat on the couch and began their work. But even though  
  
they were trying their best, their minds were not on math, and it was pretty obvious. After about 30  
  
minutes of mind-numbingly going through dumb subjects, they decided on eating something. They  
  
went into the kitchen to find some food.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think today would be like if I didn't have Agoraphobia?"  
  
"Hmm. Well, for starters, I wouldn't be over here as your tutor. I would be over here as just  
  
an everyday friend." 'Which is all I'll ever be to you.' he thought.  
  
"Also, you would be in school, ogling over Ethan Craft."  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
She decided to do something she had wanted to do for the past year. She strode over to where he  
  
was standing, leaned into him, and gently placed her lips over his. Just to see if he would respond in  
  
the way she was hoping for.  
  
"I would be ogling over you. David Gordon, I love you."  
  
He just stood there looking in her eyes, his filled with surprise. She got nervous all of a  
  
sudden.  
  
"Please Gordo. Say something."  
  
He still just stared at her. She started to tear up and was about to leave the room when he  
  
suddenly cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back, but deeper than the first time. When it  
  
was over, he simply looked at her and said what he had been practicing for years, but with a slight  
  
variation:  
  
"Lizzie, I have been waiting for you to say that for almost my whole life. I have always been  
  
in love with you, I just never knew how to tell you. I guess I don't have to worry about telling you  
  
anymore."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Lizzie. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They hugged each other. They now had everything they would ever need. But something  
  
was still nagging at Lizzie. Then she remembered. She still had Agoraphobia.  
  
"Gordo. I'm still afraid to leave the house. I don't think we can be together."  
  
"Lizzie. I love you. I will do anything and everything for you. I'll move in right now if it  
  
means that we can be together. I'll even help you get over it and live a normal life. If you want."  
  
"You would?" She was starting to tear again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Gordo!" She threw herself into another hug. Gordo knew that this would be hard, but  
  
he would still do it. For her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 years later, Lizzie was officially cured of her Agoraphobia. To celebrate, the families of  
  
Gordo and Lizzie plus their friends, went out to a big dinner at a fancy restaurant, where Gordo  
  
proposed to Lizzie. She accepted. They lived a happy life together and had 3 kids, one of whom had  
  
Agoraphobia. He was cured by the time he was 10.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. Remember, it was a one shot, so don't be asking for a sequel or  
  
continuation. 'Cause I won't do it. And don't get confused between this and Agrophobia, which is  
  
the fear of heights. I would know, I have Agrophobia. Remember, AGORAphobia, not AGROpobia  
  
Well, Later. Kikiki... mamama... kikiki... mamama... 


End file.
